Tall drink of a butler
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: lol I wrote this last night . It's the first thing I've written in a while, just pure smut guys, no plot.Claude x Alois.


"Claude.." Alois moaned out.

Outside his luxurious golden room gentle food steps could be heard getting closer before entering.

"Yes, your highness?" Alois lay on his side stretching with a smile thrown Claude's way.

"Mmmm~ come over here." He patted the bed with his dainty little foot. Claude obeyed standing next to the pale appendage. Alois eyed his tall drink of a butler a moment before giggling.

"Clauuuude~" Again Alois' voice called sickeningly sweet to his butler."Please sit." It was more of an order. However, Claude had more on his mind than a teasing little brat like his master. He held his tongue of _that _comment.

"Your highness, it is nearly eight o'clock and you are not even out of bed. Do you not think that-"

Alois interrupted annoyed. "Shut up!"He threw out his leg and his foot hit the butler's hard stomach with a soft sound, though the little blonde meant for it to hurt. He put on a smile instead."I said…sit." Toes traced Claude's buttons on his suit jacket. With a slight bow and roll of amber eyes, the butler took a seat on the bed next to his charge silent as always. Alois giddily sat up and scooted his way to sit next to Claude stroking his arm. "Claude…my! What big arms you have~" Alois playfully admired his butler's body. "Mmm..and so soft.."Fingers touched his neck, Claude all the while remaining still albeit, aggravated.

"I do believe that is enough." Came Claude's response. Alois was not satisfied with this. He pouted and threw the covers off, being completely upset at being outright refused. But Alois would make him notice the blonde whether he liked it or not. Slim legs slithered over Claude's clothed own. And Alois was in his face with an adorable little pout. "Clauuude..you promised you would play with me today!" His fingers traced his brooch glimmering in the morning sunlight. "Claude was a bit irked. This was not what he had in mind. "Then how about a game of chess after breakfast."Claude stated bluntly wanting to avert this situation.

"No way silly..I 'd rather.."Fingers ran down the front of his suit "play with _you."_ Claude was caught off guard when Alois' hand suddenly cupped his organ between his legs. Needless to say, Claude was on the verge of throwing his master across the room. His angry amber orbs burnt into Alois' cool pools as he smirked back at his demon. "What's the matter Claude? Can't get it up?"A giggle from Alois and an eyebrow twitch from Claude. "..Kindly release me your highness."

Alois had a wicked look in his eye. "Well if that's what you want Claude, I will do it~" Alois proceeded to shower his butler in kisses mewling happily on his way down Claude's taut neck. Claude gulped. This was getting dangerous. "..Your highness..you shouldn't-" Alois interrupted him with a kiss, cupping the back of Claude's head and ground his hips down into Claude's before parting. Claude had no will to resist any more. His demon self craved the attention. It had been so long…he was tired of fighting his master.

"Lay back Claude." Alois pushed gently and the man beneath him followed the motion landing on the soft bed. Alois grinned big and licked his lips undoing Claude's belt. "Your highness…" Claude stopped the little blonde's hand movements and stared at him. "You said we would play today Claude~I want to play now!" Alois jerked his hand away and finished, finally finding his prize inside. And what a prize it was. Claude was well hung. Alois chewed his lip and started to blush.

"Claude.." He nearly rolled his eyes at his charge's reaction, but he went rigid as a sinful tongue carved its way up his member. A surprised sound escaped Claude. Alois smiled knowing just how good he really was. He wanted to blow Claude's mind. In his hand he felt Claude swell as he pumped slowly, grinning at Claude for a reaction.

"Hey,Claude?How does it feel?" Claude watched that mouth descend upon the now red tip of his arousal. "Unff.." Alois turned red hearing his butler make a sound and licked gently at the head. "Oh Claude..you like it, don't you?" Claude looked at Alois. He had a heady look in eyes. What a pervert his master was…turned on by his man servant of all people. Claude growled unable to take Alois' teasing and shoved his head down upon his cock. Warmth and smooth tightness consumed him. Alois choked mildly, but the discomfort was well worth seeing the look of pleasure on Claude's handsome face. His beautiful eyes were now shut, and each time Alois would work his mouth over the stiffy in his mouth, Claude' lips would part letting out a shudder. Alois closed his eye smiling and moved in long bobbing couldn't help but moan. He loved the way Claude's organ twitched between his lips, his musky scent, the way the demon's hands held a firm grip on his skull as if he were needed. After a guttural moan from Claude, Alois pulled back grinning big at is butler and took hold of the slick shaft pumping mercilessly. "Claude, do you want to cum?" Claude's expression changed to one that was irritated. He refused to answer. Alois suddenly frowned. "I forbid it." Yet his movements continued. Claude bucked his hips. He was so close. Growling with sudden anger, he grabbed his charge throwing him down into the sheets. Alois was shocked and a little dazed as he felt his butler's warm body press against his. A tight grip around his wrists above his head brought him back to reality. "C-Claude, I-I" Before he could say anything, Claude filled his master with his large cock, groaning as it all slid inside in one go. Alois screamed out,eyes blinking wide. He couldn't believe it… Claude…he was inside him. It filled him with a warm sensation despite the sore feeling of being taken dry. A flush of red quickly filled his cheeks and a moan met Claude's ears. Alois's walls shuddered around him and he jerked his hips further pushing himself onto his butler's need letting out a soft whimper.

"You are lewd master.." Claude's tongue washed over his neck, tasting the flesh as he started a hard rhythm, pounding into his charge."Ah…AHH!" Alois couldn't hold any sounds inside, not when it was Claude who was causing him to feel so hot and amazing. Slinder legs wrapped around a firm torso inviting Claude to go deeper. Claude grunted shoving himself deeper, if possible, letting go of Alois' arms and gaining more leverage for his thrusts with his hand cupping Alois' hip. He took a moment to glance at the blonde. He had such a filthy happy look on his face which only grew each time Claude slammed into him. It was disgusting, but made his blood boil. Alois whined bringing Claude in for a kiss, trapping his servant at the close proximity. "Oh GOD Claude..oh please…please!" He began thrusting his hips wildly against Claude's and his demon sped up, driving into Alois so hard the bed was knocking against the wall. Alois relished each exhale of air from Claude, as the coil inside himself was quickly unraveling. Alois arched feeling that bundle of nerves being rubbed over and over and mewled into Claudes cheek, pulling his hair. "Y-yes!Ah,CLAUDE!"It whined feeling release come over him as he shuddered, his muscles surely milking Claude dry. Claude moved harder at the feeling of those sweet walls clamping around him. His master had forbade his release, they weren't done yet. Claude intended to keep going until Alois begged for him to stop.

"W-wha!Ah! C-Claude!S-stop!"Alois whined hardly able to catch his breath. Claude stared down at his exhausted master and leaned back taking both hips into his hands and forced Alois' lower half up and down on his erection. It felt so good to be in control. "CLAUDE~!" And just like that Alois was game for round two, twisting in the sheets beneath Claude, scrambling for some type of purchase.

Claude smirked watching him reach around helplessly as he used his master's small body.

"I..I h-ha..ah! I can't feel my-oh! Arms! "Alois whimpered, convinced the pleasure had left his limbs unusable. For a moment Claude relented his attack on the younger ones body, pulling out.

Alois was brought up to sit on Claude's lap, and suddenly he was smiling again, wrapping his arms around his servant. Claude's greedy hands pushed Alois back down on his cock, easily sliding back in and forcing a pleasured moan from Alois.

"Oh Claude..!" His master moved his hips up and down, Claude simply taking a moment to watch himself disappear inside his tight heat. Claude was more surprised by Alois than he should have been. Taking those hips in his hands again he snapped his own hips up making Alois cry out and move faster, calling out to the gods. Claude grinned against Alois' neck and said huskily, "It's too late to beg them for forgiveness..you have only me now." Alois shuddered, and Claude couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or what he had said. Alois looked up at him with big blue eyes , a trail of saliva going down his chin, "Claude, p – please! Let's do it-AHHH~ together!" Claude smirked to himself and pushed Alois down again, bending his legs up to his chest. "P-pleaaseeee..I take it back! I didn't mean to forbid you~." Claude eyed his little master and his now red hole and licked his lips, easily slipping back inside making Alois yelp. Claude grunted with each thrust, the wet sound of skin slapping against skin was echoing around the room. Alois couldn't help but call out for his demon over and over as he struck that spot inside him with ease. "I- I'm cumming C-CLAUDE!" He clenched around the hardness inside him, digging nails into Claude's arm, eyes begging Claude to follow suit. White ribbons coated both of their stomachs and Claude thrust in a few more times finally finding completion inside his master with a deep moan.

Claude pulled out , watching the fluids leak out from Alois as he panted. Alois , with a big grin on his face purred happily. "I do think this is going to be my favorite game yet."


End file.
